Tears of Joy
by Inuyashasfavgirl
Summary: Serena is left alone battling Emerald all by herself believeing that Darien doesn't love her. Diamond appears to take her and make her his queen once and for all. what will happen to Serena? SxD


Sakura Tasha: I know I said no more till the summer but this just bit me and I have to write it.

Taro: we own no one so lets get on with the story

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The short blonde jumped out of the way just in time as an attack flew by her. She landed on her feet and turned ready for the next attack. She tried to block it but it knocked her back into the wall. She crumpled to the ground. Her strength leaving her, she had no will to fight not anymore. The scouts would be okay without her, and Darien no longer cared for her. Her heart stuttered painfully at that last thought. Her blue eyes closed against the pain. Poor Rini she'd be alone without her to protect her. She shook her head no, the other's would take care of her. They would never let anything happen to her. Serena opened her tired eyes and tried to stand but her legs gave out just as another attack was sent in her direction. The evil woman's red lips curled up into a smile.

'now I have Prince Dimande all to myself and that stupid girl will be forgotten forever.'

Serena couldn't move her body was to weak. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

'I'm sorry girls. i'm sorry Rini.'

Her eyes watered and crystal tears rolled down her cheeks.

'I love you Darien…'

She waited for the blast to hit her but it never did. She heard Emerald's furious cry and cracked her eyes open. Not far from her stuck in the ground was a red rose. Her body sagged with relief.

'Of course he saved you.' A voice in the back of her brain said. 'He needs you to keep the city safe with the silver crystal.'

She hung her head sadly the voice was right he didn't love her anymore. Painful memories filled her head.

~*flashback*~

"I don't love you anymore don't make me keep saying it over and over."

The tall dark haired male told her navy eyes cold as ice. She collapsed to her knees tears blocking her vision.

"Why?"

He turned his back on her and she watched till all she could see was his favorite green jacket fading away.

~* end flashback*~

The sounds of someone landing in front of her made her eyes snap open warily. There he stood body like a Greek god cloaked in his usual tuxedo, cape and mask, his top hat on the ground? Did she miss something? She studied the hat rather than meet his gaze. A huge hole with crisp burned edges marred the hat. She shudder thinking of how close that call had been. When she looked up to meet his burning gaze he looked away swiftly and faced their enemy blocking her from view.

"You will pay for what you've done to these poor people Emerald!"

He jumped forwards to attack her and she gave him a small smirk. She dodged out of the way just barely and shot another blast at Serena this one actually hitting her. She screamed in pain then went limp. Emerald smiled widely and vanished leaving Tuxedo Mask alone with Sailor Moon and a dozen or so knocked out victims. He rushed to her side pulling her gently into his arms.

"Serena? Serena? Serena! Please wake up Serena you have to wake up."

He held her close and pressed his ear to her chest. Hearing her heart beating he relaxed slightly. She looked so beat and frail. Cuts and bruises covered her badly beaten body. Her brooch glowed and she transformed back into a white form fitting summer dress with white ballet slipper like shoes that wrapped around her legs and tied into a bow below her knees. He gently wiped dirt and blood off her face.

"So beautiful", he whispered without realizing he'd done so.

Her eyes fluttered open and her lifeless blue eyes glazed up at him. He flinched at the dead look in her eyes knowing that it was his fault he was to blame for the pain and suffering she was going through. But he had too! He would not risk her life by keeping her. She would not die over him.

"Are you all right Serena?"

She stretched slightly to see flinching at the pain it caused.

"I'll be fine. Thank you for saving me. I'll leave now wouldn't want to bother you."

Then she stood pulling away from him and stumbled as fast as she could away from him. Tears threaten to fall again but she stubbornly refused to let them. She would not let him see how badly he'd broken her. He rushed after her placing a gently steadying hand on her lower back. She whirled around on him blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"What do you want from me Darien? You saved the crystal there's no need to worry about that! So you can just stop acting like you care about me and go away because you're only making it worse for me. Please just leave me alone."

The hurt and grief in his eyes made her heart ache for him. She quickly looked away tears spilling down her cheeks. She hobbled along again she had to get away before that look made her think he cared for her. She swore violently when he legs gave out and she fell to the ground. He caught her before she fully hit the ground. The haunted look in his eyes making her heart cry out for him. She looked away again. He gently hooked a finger under her chin and made her face him.

"is that what you think? You think that's why I saved you?"

"yes, why else would you save me? You've made it very clear you don't love me anymore so what other reason is there?"

Her eyes focused on the sakura tree just behind him. The wind blew and the pink petals surrounded them. Her long blonde pigtails get petals stuck in them but neither of them noticed that.

"Look at me Serena."

"No, I don't feel like having my heart broken again. Please Darien let me go."

"never." He said in such a husky tone that a chill ran down her back. Wide blue eyes met his navy ones the look in his eyes spoke volumes to her. Her eyes grew more and more confused.

"Why are you doing this to me Darien? I can't take it. I don't understand."

He gave her a sad smile.

"I have no choice. It's the only way to keep you safe and alive."

Then it dawned on her the dream he must have had it too. Darien watched as her eyes lit up with understanding.

"So all this time you've been so cold to me to keep me safe?"

He nodded slowly the pained look still in his eyes. A small smile graced her lips her eyes lit up with hope something she hadn't felt since he'd told her he didn't love her.

"and I won't stop I can't stop I won't let you die because of me."

She took his face in both her hands and searched his eyes to see if it was true.

"I don't care. If I die because I'm with you then I'll die happy. I'd rather die with you then live without you Darien."

"Serena, I can't…. I just can't let you die over me. I'm not worth that."

"Yes, you are you are worth that to me! Please Darien don't leave me again. I love you and I don't want to live without you! Please."

She whispered the last part brokenly. Her eyes begged his to understand to let her be with him. He clutched her tight to him. Trembling he tried to make himself let her go. To make her go home and live without him alive and well. But he couldn't he couldn't push her away anymore.

'I'll never let you die.' He thought viciously before he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. She responded eagerly though some part of her mind warned her how badly this would hurt if he was just saying goodbye. When they broke apart he rested his forehead against her's and stared into the eyes he loved so much.

"I'll protect you Serena. I won't let you die."

Hope and love filled her eyes. She chanced a tiny smile.

"So does this mean…?"

"Yes it does. I can't do that to you anymore it was killing me to watch you suffer like that and know it was my fault. I love you Serena."

Her eyes filled with tears of joy and she flung arms around his neck.

"Oh Darien! I love you too."

He smiled gently rubbing her back as she cried tears of joy.

"Well isn't this touching?" Came a mysterious masculine voice. Their eyes shot to the sky where a man hovered whitish sliver hair dusting his collar.

"The future Neo-Queen Serenity and her Tuxedo Mask finally making up how touching."

They exchanged confused looks. Darien held her tighter to him however not liking the way this new enemy was eyeing Serena. The newcomer smirked.

"You'll soon see I'm sure that basturd of a king will explain it all to you when you arrived in the future. Of course I'll be taking Sailor Moon with me. She will belong to me now."

"NEVER!"

They both shouted at the same time. Tuxedo Mask scowled angrily standing to his full height pulling Serena up with him. She had a look of defiance and anger in her eyes but that only made him want her more.

"She's mine and if you ever try to lay your disgusting hands on her you'll regret it." Darien warned in a deadly voice. Serena's lips twitched into a small smile. The words he spoke made her heart leap for joy.

"Sailor Moon you will be mine."

She shuddered at the true determination and underlying promise in his voice.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura Tasha: So what do you guys think? I know I know I did the classic America newbie thing and used the American show's names for them but it's still so weird for me to hear the Japanese version of their names let alone use them in my story so I stuck with what I know.

Taro: plus It'd be way to confusing for her tiny brain.

Sakura Tasha: *twitches and turns an evil glare on him* what was that?

Taro:*glup* uh gotta go R&R *runs away*

Sakura Tasha: *pulls a sango and does the firey glare thing at his retreating form before chasing after him* Ja ne!!


End file.
